Wingates Hellsing
by RavenDepp
Summary: Preparadas para toda lucha o toda cosa q pueda pasar en el campo de batalla pero, quien dijo que en esta vida solo se lucha con armas de metal? una hija,una herencia desconosida para ella ,como entregar a tu hija a algo que apenas tu conoses reviews plis
1. Amelia Elizabeth Wingates Hellsing

Habían pasado 16 años ya desde que integra había regresado en si y decidido levantar su animo su carácter su orgullo que algu

Hola bueno soy nueva por aquí es mi primer fic escrito aquí espero y poder subir pronto mis otros 2°do fic

Espero y les guste prometo seguir pronto

Wingates Hellsing

1er capitulo- Amelia Elizabeth Wingates Hellsing

Habían pasado 16 años ya desde que integra había regresado en si y decidido levantar su animo su carácter su orgullo que alguna ves creyó perder. Desde que sus sentimientos ideales y metas se habían hecho trizas y habían caído frente a ella sin poder haber hecho nada al respecto, mas su esencia su espirito infinitamente fuerte, valiente y luchador la había hecho levantarse de el suelo donde había caído reclamando su puesto su deber como Hellsing su pesada y obligatoria herencia hermosa alguna vez para ella. destrozada aun moralmente desconfiada y con el corazón hundido en amargo sabor conoce a quien le juro amarla , protegerla y honrarla infinitamente ,con un titulo y sangre juntos levantan de nuevo lo que alguna vez fue la organización Hellsing todo esto en 1 año pero ,de nuevo la pena la y el desconsuelo la inunda cuando Sir. William Vandazel se ve involucrado en un espantoso accidente de avión consecuencia de un complot donde debió ser ella la afectada ,después de el accidente ella vuelve a la mansión y al sótano donde conoció alguna vez a su sirviente y sin esperarlo de nuevo lo encuentra y el vuelve a jurarle que será su sirviente y protector le guste o no y le anuncia que tendrá que ser fuerte pues un nuevo Hellsing vendría en camino y así descubre que esta embarazada es entonces cuando decide desaparecer de el mundo por un tiempo (mientras naciera su hijo y nuevo heredero) es así como da a luz a una niña ala que decide llamar Amelia Elizabeth Wingates Hellsing y así empieza esta nueva historia….

Un nuevo día empezaba en la mansión en la habitación de la Hellsing menor, el sol se colaba entre las cortinas aun cerradas y sus ojos se negaban de nuevo a abrirse, la puerta se abrió y junto a ella entro Seras

– Amelia….despierte es un hermoso día….-decía mientras la chica escabullía su cabeza entre las almohadas –Seras...Piedad!...-abrió la cortina y la chica sabia lo que eso significaba ,saco las piernas de la cama y bostezo abriendo los brazos terminando esto con una sonrisa

–valla tenias razón es un día hermoso…bueno supongo que cualquier día es hermoso después de pasar todo el día anterior trabajando y en una misión- las dos se miraron -en realidad creo que es mejor que quedarme aquí y fingir que es entretenido leer descontroladamente pero, a los 14 años creo que es normal que sea pesado- se dirigió al baño y se lavo la cara .

-si supongo que si lo es-puso una ropa sobre la cama –y dime que hará mi madre hoy? Podré verla o será uno de esos días de misión por que, si es así prefiero ir con ella , aguantar a alucard y al comandante que no ver en todo el día siquiera su sombra- la vampiresa la miro con una sonrisa mientras la chica husmeaba por las ventanas

–pues espero que no sea así y además sabes que es muy difícil que te deje ir a una misión con ella, sabes que ayer te dejo ir por que , era un vampiro inexperto y solo requirió que lo silenciara yo y aparte no le agrada que alucard se quede solo contigo-la chica que aun permanecía en la ventana soltó una carcajada mientras Seras solo sonreía satisfecha

–si, lose ni a mí –se retiro de la ventana y se sentó en la cama quedando frente a Seras lo que la vampiresa respondió acariciándole el cabello- a por cierto recuerda que después de desayunar tenemos una clase de tiro y después….-la interrumpió la chica

–tomare clases de historia, vampiros y estrategia con mi madre….lose, lose- la vampiresa se dirigió ala puerta –entonces… el desayuno ya lo están sirviendo abajo –instantáneamente sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron de mas – entonces mi madre esta allí!- Seras solo contesto con una sonrisa

-muy bien! No tardo-se vistió y corrió tan rápido como pudo claro que al llegar alas escaleras de el comedor se detuvo caminando como la etiqueta indicaba y como su madre siempre se lo había indicado –Buenos días madre- dijo al llegar ala mesa mientras se sentaba, al instante los ojos azulados de su madre la miraron - buenos días Amelia-realmente era un espectáculo ver a ese par de ojos azules mirándose de frente casi idénticas claro que cada una con su carácter y frialdad correspondiente. Todo el desayuno marchaba normal sin ningún contratiempo ni pelea cuando la rubia termino –Amelia, después de desayunar quiero verte en mi estudio, esta bien?-la chica solo le quedo responder mientras su madre la miraba atenta-claro ….allí estaré, madre –integra salio de el comedor mientras Amelia solo se quedo pensativa .

Pasaron unos minutos cuando por fin Amelia se decidió a ir rumbo al estudio todo paresia normal no se oían los gritos frenéticos de su madre contra alucard así que supuso que todo andaba bien por el momento entre abrió la puerta-puedo pasar – la rubia la miro no tan frívola como antes

–claro Amelia pasa-se suavizo un poco mas su vos. solo ,se veía una silueta al fondo de la habitación ,sobre el escritorio había lo que parecían millones de sobres y hojas aun no clasificadas-te puedo ayudar el algo madre?-se dirigió al escritorio sentándose alo cual integra respondió señalando un montón de papelea a su izquierda

–por fecha, remitente, e importancia, cierto?-murmuro acomodando su fleco en su oreja

-si, pero ese no es el motivo por el que te llame- la miro de reojo aun sin soltar un papel que tenia en la mano –lose ,nunca sueles llamarme para esto, pero dime de que se trata esta vez?- dijo esto ultimo dejando el sobre a un lado de los demás

–pues necesito que me ayudes a recibir a unas personas mientras yo arreglo un asunto un poco mas importante-la chica la miro mas atenta

-ya sabes que haré todo lo que no tenga que ver con Alucar o con el vaticano , no quiero ni creo poder contenerme a meterles una bala –en la cara de integra por fin se dibujo una sonrisa no era fría como siempre lo era aquella que solo su hija había logrado sacarle una y eso sin ningún esfuerzo -Si lose ,es difícil ver sus caras sin querer dispararles ,con respecto a alucard…-de nuevo se mostró seria

–me quedare de nuevo con el…-miro a su madre esperando respuesta- si es que no se torna mas difícil el problema, si te quedaras con el –en la cara de la chica se mostró enojo –supongo que no tengo opción…-todo se quedo en silencio –entonces quiero que estés lista en una hora esta bien?

-claro pero…-se torno pensativa-es la reunión de la mesa redonda- eso hizo que la chica se inmutisara no le agradaba mucho la idea de ir de nuevo, la ultima vez que fue a una reunión así un sirviente de la reina no dejo de acosarla hasta que alucard lo asusto como siempre lo hacia cuando un hombre que no le agradaba se acercaba a ella o a su madre claro que a veces le gustaba la idea de ponerlo celoso pero ahora ese no era el punto

-esta bien –dijo dejando los unos papeles sobre la mesa de repente sus ojos azules se desviaron repentinamente ala pared e integra sabia lo que eso significaba –Alucard creo que ya oíste lo que harás esta noche, no es verdad?- acomodo sus lentes, le era fascinante y le agradaba la idea de que su hija desarrollo una habilidad desde pequeña de sentir a alucard y nunca sentir el miedo que alguna vez ella sintió por alucard cosa que a el no mucho .

-si si lo oí- se materializo tras integra quedando frente la mirada de la mas chica hellsing

-No te preocupes a mi tampoco agrada la idea –en la cara de la chica se dibujo una gran sonrisa picara- si lose – se levanto de la silla-bueno madre me retiro – acomodo la silla frente al escritorio-claro, te esperare en el recibidor, puntual – dijo mientras la chica se disponía a abrir la puerta –claro –salio cerrando la puerta, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar alas escaleras mientras en el estudio integra seguía con lo suyo y al ver que alucard se esfumo de repente supuso que iría que iría con su hija o talvez con seras pero siguió con su trabajo

Ya en el pasillo Amelia caminaba pensativa –podrías dejarme a solas, alucard-

Paresia hablarle ala pared –ya que tengo que ser tu niñero en la noche….-en las mejillas de la ojiazu se revelaba enojo –No necesito que me cuiden y menos tu maldito chupa sangre-

instantáneamente se dibujo su característica sonrisa de satisfacción y se materializo completamente recargado en la pared justo donde pasaba ella –nose que diablos siempre es tan gracioso- siguió caminando sin mirarlo –no es que sea gracioso pero es agradable ver que sigues bien los pasos de tu madre y tu familia … -ella comenzó a enojarse un poco pues sabia que siempre que tocaban ese tema terminaba hablando de su padre y a ella no le agradaba nada que hablara de el ,dentro de ella una lucha de sentimientos se hacia cuando pensaba en el tristeza , enojo, alegría…etc. Era difícil saber que pensar sobre el.

-eres tan parecida a tu madre pero no e de negar que tienes en parte el carácter de tu padre…-alucard estaba a un lado de ella y sonreía al esperar la reacción de su nueva dueña

-vampiro tonto-se paro frente a el mirándolo de frente- si crees que vas a hacer algo con eso están muy equivocado se lo que quieres lograr pero hoy no se te va a hacer ¿oíste?-siguió su camino mientras el agrandaba su sonrisa –nos vemos en la noche mi ama- la chica solo se reservo a caminar mas rápido sin voltear.

By.Raven caótica

BUENO chicos y chicas prometo subir el otro fic aleatorio a este ósea

El anterior a este y así lo van a entender de todas a todas

Grax por leer!!

Atte-ravensita


	2. La noticia

ya ya esta creo o.o

Entro a su cuarto estaba algo indecisa ¿Cómo luciría frente a ellos? Talvez… seria pero sin dejar de parecer una adolescente o parecer seria pero mas como un adulto? O simplemente vestirse como siempre y que pensaran sobre ella lo que se les pegara la gana…pero? no no ese no era el punto bueno si fuera por ella si lo haría pero ahora era momento en el que tenia que hacer las cosas por su madre tenia que pensar mas en serio…tomo una ropa de el armario y se dispuso a vestirse después de eso comenzó a arreglarse el cabello

–estoy lista –pensó, acomodando su fleco tras su oreja y mirándose a el espejo su cara pálida aun con un aire infantil que amenazaban con en cualquier momento esfumarse, sus rasgos casi idénticos a los de su madre , claramente ingleses , rastros de lo que alguna vez fueron pecas .y su cuerpo cambiante cada día que, por cierto ya no paresia nada el de una niña solo su pecho que aun era algo chico, cosa que a su madre le encantaba pues con un mujeriego don Juan en casa y aparte una hija súper dotada no le agradaba mucho la combinación , pero en fin…tomo sus lentes para leer los puso en la bolsa de su saco y salio con rumbo a el recibidor en los pasillos todo estaba callado solo la luz de el sol lo corrompía atrevidamente ,mas solo escuchaba el sonido de sus tacones al azotar con el piso esto le causaba un poco mas de nervios pero sabia que al llegar ala ultima ventana de el ultimo pasillo tendría que tragárselos y deshacerse de ellos por un buen rato y después torturarse por unos días con el resultado ,por fin llego a el alcance de su mirada la ultima puerta dio un respiro y la abrió ahí estaba su madre como siempre sacudiendo las manos y dando indicaciones a cual persona se le acercara

-estoy lista madre-se escucho desde la parte baja de las escaleras ,cosa que hizo reaccionar casi al instante a su madre –muy bien Amelia ahí estas, te explicare lo que aras-la condujo enfrente ala puerta –bien le mostraras las instalaciones a los nuevos soldados junto con Seras- le acomodo la parte trasera del saco

–y tu que aras?- le respondió mirándola de frente-Recibiré a unas personas que mando la reina de seguro quiere que le aclare rumores ,ya sabes lo de siempre-sonrió cosa que causo la misma reacción en su hija-si …supongo que el mismo rumor de siempre- bajo un poco la mirada

–si creo que si- Seras entro ala habitación-todo listo- se dirigió a integra –bien –entonces los recibiré en mi estudio –muy bien – se puso unos lentes obscuros ocultando sus ojos para que si alguno lo hacia enojar por lo menos pudiera esconder el color rojo de sus ojos que se provocaba a veces por el enojo entonces por fin, llegaron los empleados de la reina, Amelia al ver que Seras estaba algo ocupada hablando con los soldados ,ella ofreció guiarlos ,claro que al verla notaron el gran parecido entre ella y la líder ,ya estaba apunto de tocar ala puerta cuando –disculpe señorita-la interrumpió uno de ellos –si?-el hombre la miro curioso –dígame acaso usted y sir integra son hermanas?- la chica le sonrió –algo así-

"Tas-Tas-Tas" se escucho dentro del estudio –pase- dijo la rubia ya algo impaciente al instante la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre y una mujer la mujer vestidos con traje negro –pasen, si gustan tomar asiento- se eshucho dentro de el estudio

-gracias- contestaron mientras se sentaban la mujer era castaña y el rubio.

–bien y ahora, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?-los miro fija –Bueno, como ya sabe nos ha enviado la reina pues ella no puede viajar por el momento y el motivo por el que estamos aquí es puesto que quiere aclarar ciertos rumores que hay sobre usted-hablo la mujer

-Y podría decirme sobre que son aquellos "rumores"-entrelazo los dedos.

-Bueno como ya se dio cuenta este año usted cumple 38 y pues la edad de tener descendientes esta pasando así, que es inevitable pensar que puede estar embarazada puesto a los rechazos de las opciones u opiniones que le han presentado los integrantes de la mesa redonda y sobre la escasez de apariciones en publico que usted ha hecho últimamente…-integra inclino la cabeza hacia delante sonriendo talvez y ya era hora y su hija tenia la suficiente madures como para que la "realeza" por fin la conociera

- 39…-dijo levantando la cabeza de nuevo-cumpliré 39, sobre salir en publico he sido un mes atareado para la organización no hay de que preocuparse - se acomodo los lentes haciéndolos hacia atrás –no tengo pensado un "embarazo"- miro una carta nueva que había sobre el escritorio.

–Y eso quien lo asegura… no hay un descendiente aun y usted ha rechazado todos los consejos ,ideas u ofertas que los integrantes de la mesa redonda y que también la reina le han hecho .. .-en integra de nuevo el orgullo se le subía a la cabeza no podía dejar que alguien le hablara así y menos que alguien le ganase en algo en lo que ella era tan buena "cerrando bocas"haci que su hija tenia que perdonarla.

Integra sonrió –Tiene razón…- esto causo algo de sorpresa en la cara de la mujer

-pero …no estoy embarazada admito que… si tuve un embarazo pero eso fue hace 15 años y, de el cual la señorita que los guió aquí es producto , así que yo no veo razón, problema, motivo o circunstancia por la que yo tenga que estarlo otra vez ,no lo cree? –

una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en su cara, mientras que en las de ellos se borraba todo gesto, la mujer no paraba de verla –entonces esa chica es su hija?- la miro muy atenta- si ,supongo que si …-siguió sonriendo aun satisfecha de el impacto que sus palabras lograron en los sirvientes de la reina .

-Muy bien creo que ya hemos obtenido la información que queríamos obtener, creo que la reina estará feliz de lo que nos acaba de confesar- "bien" pensó integra ya estaba librada de un problema pero tenia que librarse de algunos mas como "la reina" no se la imaginaba haciendo miles y miles de preguntas a ella y a su hija .

-Supongo que si, muy muy feliz –la seriedad volvió a su cara-

-Bien si usted nos lo permite, tenemos que retirarnos-se levantaron de las sillas cosa que también hizo integra – fue un gusto saber que la reina esta bien, me ofrezco a guiarlos ala salida…-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa algo mal fingida

-Gracias- la mujer contesto con el mismo gesto.

Salieron de el estudio e integra los llevo ala puerta donde justo en el momento cuando estaban en el recibidor su hija junto a Seras regresaba a el interior la mansión

Al ver de nuevo ala adolescente no paraban de mirarla sorprendidos

-Un placer conocerla señorita Hellsing-le dijeron antes de salir de la mansión cosa que le causo algo de sorpresa –El gusto fue mío- la puerta se abrió y ellos se fueron.

Integra ni siquiera se quedo en el recibidor apenas y los empleados de la reina salieron y ella regreso a su estudio tan rápido lo hizo que ni su hija noto su presencia

-Seras… -miro por todos lados -pasa algo? - la vampiresa inmediatamente se acerco a ella

-Viste a mi madre?- la miro seria –No…no la he visto desde que empecé a sermonear a los nuevos soldados…-la chica bajo la mirada pensativa –Bueno, si la vez avísame iré a buscarla a su estudio-la vampiro se quito los lentes obscuros-bien… yo te avisare-

La Hellsing se dirigió al estudio toco la puerta –Pase- se escucho desde adentro.

Al entrar encontró a su madre apoyada en el escritorio con las manos en la frente y ella sabia lo que eso significaba –Pasa algo madre?- se sentó frente a ella .

-si…-esto hizo que la chica solo la mirara esperando una respuesta-Y me podrías decir que?- integra levanto la mirada –necesito que me prometas que, serás fuerte y que no te rendirás pase lo que pase –puso sus manos en su cara

-porque dices eso mama- la miro aun confundida- necesito que lo hagas- su cara cambio de seria a un poco angustiada –te lo prometo pero, que paso?- tomo su mano

-acabo de hacer una tontería, y va a ver muchas consecuencias que talvez y cambien un poco nuestra vida pero, mi vida no me preocupa me preocupa la tuya pues yo ya hice la mía y no me importaría si muero mañana o pasado si es que tu estas bien pero, tu no me perdonaría si algo te pasa –

-no me digas que… la reina ya sabe que soy tu hija?- integra se quito los lentes para limpiarlos –si …así que por lo tanto te quedaras aquí , a menos que quieras que los de la mesa redonda comiencen a querer comprometerte con alguno de sus hijos y comiencen a planear hasta cuantos hijos tendrán- sonrió

-los golpearía antes de dejar que me toque alguno de esa bola de patanes, niños mimados – la rubia extendió su sonrisa –Eso creí-volvió a su gesticulación seria –bien, pero… me quedare con Seras, cierto? –integra solo se reservo a levantarse de su asiento-mama…no me hagas eso…- siguió caminando hacia la puerta sin mirarla –no discutiré sobre eso-

Abrió la puerta y salio, Amelia solo se inclino hacia atrás y se puso las manos en la cara

-Será una noche larga – se escucho tras ella-

-si, por desgracia ¬¬- se levanto y dejo a el vampiro sentado en el escritorio con una gran sonrisa en la cara –Sin duda es una Hellsing-


	3. Solo 14 años

**Bueno x3 ya esta lo arregle todo todo espero q lo disfuten!**

Eran ya las 12:00 ,integra se encontraba afuera sentada en una banca de los jardines de la mansión ,estaba frente a el rosal preferido de su padre y que su hija había cuidado desde chica cada vez que lo veía recordaba la vez que casi le daba un infarto al ver a su hija entrar a su estudio con el vestido casi en su totalidad lleno de lodo y solo para darle una flor de aquella planta solo para causarle una sonrisa y después les costo una hora a ella y a Seras dejarla presentable de nuevo.

Mas al ver el reloj recordó su inevitable pero desagradable sita ,tenia que ir ,no era que temiera a los de la mesa redonda o algo parecido pero tenia que ir sola tenia que dejar a su hija "sola" bueno, con alucard que realmente resultaba lo mismo ,sabia que si le pasaba algo el solo era responsable de salvar su vida y nada mas lo que pasara aparte de eso no era su responsabilidad y como toda madre o padre no quería que nada le pasara ,que nada la tocara quería encerrarla en una burbuja y que allí nada la alcanzara pero bien sabia que eso no pasaría por instinto y naturaleza su hija enfrentaría cuanto enemigo o problema se le pusiera enfrente desagradable pero cierto no siempre esperaría a que ella la defendiera era una Hellsing . Pensaba mientras subía al auto y frente a ella solo quedaba esa obscura ventana de nuevo solo esa obscura ventana y un callado y desagradable viaje y su destino…

Desde arriba la Hellsing mas chica la miraba aun enfrentándose a los miedos de no volver a verla era tan horrible esa rutina, verla partir y después tener casi el corazón en la mano cuando ella tardaba más de lo esperado no quería perderla nunca era lo único que tenia aparte de Seras y alucard pero alucard no contaba no toleraba la idea de que un día no volviera y que ella se lo recalcara cada que se le presecaba la oportunidad .Era inevitable pensarlo era Hellsing…Desagradable pero una perfecta Hellsing , algo tenia que pasar para que ella tomara el mando siempre ocurría eso generación tras generación uno moría y el otro tomaba el mando que tonto dilema uno tenia que sufrir ser casi desalmado para poder decir orgullosamente "soy un Hellsing"

El automóvil ya se había ido y ella aun seguía allí parada –Que tonto…-refunfuño cerrando los puños, camino hacia su cama y se sentó , tomo unos libros y se dejo caer y de nuevo se alejo de la realidad ,la misma presencia que tanto le molestaba se hizo sentir tras ella mas no le tomo importancia después de un rato se levanto y salio de la habitación aun con la mirada totalmente perdida ,pues eso era lo único que excusaba el no haber tomado en cuenta que alucard se había materializado frente a ella , sabia que a alucard le encantaba ese juego el no te veo pero te siento ,te veo pero no te tomo importancia y aunque lo ocultara odiaba el acoso y el vampiro solo lo disfrutaba viniendo de ella era ciertamente un poco mas divertido que con integra y aunque tratara de ocultarse salir de su mira y vigilancia el siempre la encontraría desafortunadamente ¬¬.

Entro en unas grandes puertas era oscuro y temible pero agradablemente silencioso

–Perfecto – dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones colocados frente a unas lámparas y colocados uno frente al otro sabia que el vampiro iría pero talvez ignorándolo otra vez con fortuna le causara que se enojara cosa en lo que ella tenia diplomado y hasta un doctorado después de todo de algo había servido aguantarlo todos esos años .

Era un juego tonto pero divertido uno hacia enojar al otro y así se la pasaban planeando el contra ataque devolviendo disgustos haciéndose mas grande el ego hasta que ambos estallaban y no se veían en unos días.

Unas horas pasaron hasta que por fin el "chupa sangre" se apareció sentado frente a ella con un notable enojo no había nada en su cara que lo revelara pero ella lo sentía cosa que hizo notar en su cara una sonrisa no era de el tipo de hombre al que no le molesta que no lo noten

-Es un buen libro no crees?- dijo cambiando la hoja sin apartar la mirada de el libro-Alucard solo se cruzo de piernas – que tontería, nose por que los humanos gastan su tiempo en esas tonterías con las cuales no ganaran nada la experiencia solo se gana con los años y el tiempo y adquiriéndolo directamente de este desagradable mundo - por fin lo vio a los ojos – pues, si no lo has notado ,y dale gracias a dios por eso, no viviré mas de 90 años y no puedo adquirir experiencias de el mundo como tu lo has adquirido solo tengo 14 años recuerdas?- la chica le sonrió retante cosa, que alucard respondió igual –pues ,aun no es tarde para cambiar eso –agrando mas su sonrisa –jajaja creeme no querrás eso ,no creo que sea muy agradable tenerme aquí mas de 100 años apenas y e estado en este mundo mas de 10 años y ya quieres ahorcarme ,o me equivocó?-dijo entre risas –si…creo que tienes razón pero, el tiempo puede cambiar muchas cosas …-la sonrisa volvió a su cara –jaja no lo creo…la única forma en la que yo hubiese sido como tu hubiera sido que mi madre hubiese aceptado esa propuesta pero ¿sabes que? No lo hizo así que no creo que ya sabes mi respuesta aparte, las novelas son lindas – tomo de nuevo su libro –no es así son tontas, muy tontas e irreales-dijo al ver el titulo y la referencia de el libro que su próximo amo portaba-además ese libro ni siquiera lo escribió un vampiro, además nose para que lo lees ni si quiera se quedara con ella se ira con el humano y el lo matara– al instante ella bajo el libro y le hecho la mirada de "vas a morir"

-te he dicho que no arruines el final de mis libros…-la sonrisa volvió a su cara-o talvez lo dices por experiencia- alucard se torno serio –no necesitas eso- le quito el libro de las manos –oye…- se prendió en fuego de repente- que diablos…-lo tiro al suelo lo que anunciaba su triunfo ya que alucard ya nose encontraba allí –Chupa sangre estupido ese libro en verdad me gustaba- sonrió mientras tomaba otro libro y salía de la habitación.

Ya eran las 6:00 el sol se desvanecía mientras en otro lugar de Londres la reunión de la mesa redonda ya estaba por terminar como casi siempre integra era el centro de atención, tocaron el tema sobre los nuevos fondos de ingresos para Hellsing y por fin la tortura estaba había terminado afortunadamente la reina aun no había gritado a los 4 vientos, tirado confeti ni había armado una fiesta por que ella tenia una hija , pero sus sirvientes estaban allí aun sin alejar sus miradas de ella pero ,por fin se había acabado todo e iría de nuevo con su hija y a gritarle a alucard cosa que le urgía hacer era irritante pero la des estresaba aparte compartía el gusto con su hija de hacerlo enojar ,pero algo inesperado paso .

-Señora Integra – se dirigió a ella la "títere" de la reina.

-Si?- volteo algo sorprendida –Su alteza me pidió que le entregara personalmente esto –saco de una bolsa de su traje una carta con el sello real y la puso en las manos de la Hellsing.-Gracias- dijo sin verla solo miraba algo distraída la carta –Un gusto verla Sir Hellsing- se inclino la sirviente –Igualmente- se acomodo los lentes

-Tenemos que irnos- Dijo Seras su mirada revelaba preocupación-Que pasa Seras?- caminaron hacia el automóvil –es que presiento que algo malo esta pasando con Amelia y no quiero que le pase nada malo usted sabe-integra sabia lo que los "presentimientos" de Seras representaban algo le iba o le estaba pasando a su hija y ella aun estaba allí sintiendo impotencia de no poder estar aya –Bien, vamos- subieron al auto tardaron una hora en llegar aya lo suficiente para que la historia volviera a repetirse claro que ahora la chica tenia un arma con la cual le había reventado el cráneo a el vampiro que trato de atacarla ,

desde que nadie sabia la ubicación de la mansión los vampiros podían andar por los alrededores de la mansión sin saber que había en ese castillo y sin saber que las Hellsing vivían allí -tétrico… -dijo la chica caminando hacia la entrada de la mansión ,donde alucard estaba esperándola

–te divertiste?- dijo al verla cubierta totalmente de sangre –Si…ya se porque sonríes tanto es bueno y se siente bien meterles balas por la cabeza a esos bastardos –se quito un poco de sangre que escurría por su mejilla mientras reanudaba su caminata mas ,de repente su vista comenzó a nublarse –No…- murmullo mientras se desvanecía cayendo en brazos de el vampiro casi al instante Sir Hellsing entro casi corriendo a la Mansión

–Donde esta!- dijo al ver de espaldas a el vampiro –Aquí…-se dio vuelta revelando ala chica totalmente desvanecida –Que diablos paso –se acerco a verla mejor

-Ella esta bien solo que no aguanto la adrenalina – a integra e fue inevitable notar la sangre

-¿y esto?...-limpio un poco de la sangre en la cara de su hija

–¡¿Que diablos significa esto?!- miro a alucard con enojo –No es de ella- la acomodo bien en sus brazos mientras comenzaban a caminar –¿entonces?- el vampiro solo sonrió –un vampiro trato de atacarla y ella lo acecino ,creo que debería de mandar limpiar los alrededores… por eso no es bueno que no sepan donde se encuentran los Hellsing Los vampiros de hoy en día nose porque los llaman vampiros no merecen que los llamen así, aparte es un insulto para los de mi clase- integra había dejado de tomarlo en cuenta pues estaba mas ocupada en revisar a su hija que ponerle atención a el .


	4. William

Era una Noche de una luna llena el suelo en su completa extensión era cubierto por un peculiar color plata, salían de una gran casa en la cuidad de Cholet. Un Hombre Castaño junto a una Mujer visiblemente joven y pálida caminaban presurosos frente Notre-Dame

-William, sé que es mucha tu urgencia por ir a Londres mas, no pensé que fuera tanta como para que vinieras a buscarlos a su base- dijo acentuando su sonrisa la mujer – O simplemente Hubiera venido sola, sabes bien que yo puedo con unos mocosos inexpertos como esos

-Lose, Pero haces mucho ruido además, no quiero que vuelvan a tocarte- le devolvió el gesto- Sabes muy bien Lena que si no aniquilamos a esta base no me dejaran regresar….van a pensar que estaba tan desesperado por ser encontrado que los mate…-paró en seco, tomándola de una muñeca- además, ya lo hicimos en España y funciono permanecimos sin un ataque durante 1 año- se volvió mirando a contra esquina

-Sí pero, era la misma cuidad ahora hablamos de otro país, en donde te creen Muerto y donde Toda una ciudad te conoce- lo miro a los ojos- Tu eres toda una celebridad allí y yo jamás he pisado en mi eterna vida ese lugar- el Hombre la puso contra la pared que era la Columba colindante a siguiente acera

-¿Que puede pasarte? Es que acaso tienes miedo de ir a un lugar nuevo o ¿es que tienes miedo que la encuentre?- sonrió sarcástico mirando aun la puerta de la iglesia y sus colindancias

-Supe desde el principio que te ofrecí mi protección y cuando por primera vez te bese que tú la amas y después de 10 años se que aunque pasen otros 20 tu corazón seguirá siendo de ella, y también sabes que una inmortal como yo no es de un solo hombre, No es ella la que me asusta si es que lo estoy- Desato su abrigo dejando a la vista un par de grandes espadas color plata y oro

-No te preocupes tanto Lena- Saco un cargador de su cinturón, y lo instalo en su respectivo lugar una calibre silenciador- Crees que por más que yo la ame , puedo llegar 14 años después presentarme despreocupado frente a ella y decir "¡Amor! Mira cariño regrese, no estoy muerto como todo el mundo creyó ven, bésame y seamos felices para siempre"… y ella gustosa soltara su arma cal.22 y me besara gustosa- soltó una carcajada sarcástica- ¡No Cariño! Me disparara 10 veces antes de creer esa estupidez así como así- Movimiento en las puertas de la catedral*

-Por qué crees que no te he dejado-lo beso en la mejilla y se despojo de su abrigo atacando después que el ojos miel dejo disparar su arma

Abatieron por completo a los 5 individuos que trataban de Huir del Lugar, mas en una " Van" color verde se encontraban unos cuantos mas. – Yo aparto a estos, Quiero algo de diversión- Tomo un arma ubicada en su cinturón tras su espalda- Abrió la puerta

–Valla llego la diversión….- la tomo del brazo metiéndola a la camioneta- Y mira nada más que cosa tan preciosa nos mandaron…- Los hombres la devoraban con la mirada mientras ella simplemente se reservaba a sonreír y mirar "tímidamente" estaba ya adentro en el asiento trasero –Cuantos años puede tener?-dijo el conductor en voz moderadamente baja refiriéndose a el copiloto –pues realmente creo que no puede tener más de 17 años…. Wow por su timides talvez y podría ser virgen jajaja ya saben realmente lo que nos gusta- rieron los 2 hombres de los asientos delanteros

Mientras que otro la miraba dudoso –y dime como te gustaría primero cariño, se ve que no tienes mucha experiencia así que te dejare elegir –ella lo miro y sonrió sin mostrar sus grandes caninos- si vuelves a sonreír así te lo juro que no podre contenerme- le dijo otro moreno aun lado de ella ,

mientras un rubio dudoso seguía temeroso observándola –ella …ella es tan parecida…-decía con un temblor obvio en su hablar- de que hablas Lenin?- dijo el conductor .

-bien pequeña llego la hora no puedo aguantar a tenerla dentro de ti-dijo el mas alto y aparentemente fuerte de ayi –Hey ¡ y quien te da derecho yo quiero ser el primero"!-se exalto el moreno- Ya cállate Gary tu empezaste con la anterior- dijo el conductor

-Pero la anterior era una vieja y nadie la quería, eso me da más derecho no?- trato de romper la falda de la pálida –Nadie será el primero- Sonrió la mujer, cuando todos reaccionaron el moreno ya tenía sus caninos en la yugular , en menos de minutos y con el desconcierto de los hombres en menos de segundos comenzaron a dar sus colmillos en sus blancos- ¡¿Alucard? Pero tú solo asesinas vampiros!- a la pálida esto llamo al instante su atención –Mi Nombre es Lena y asesino a quien lo merezca-(Disparo) y bajo de la camioneta

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-tomo el arma que tenía en su mano la vampiro-Quería ver su cara de gañanes y después disfrutar la de miedo- caminaba rápido igual que el castaño –Preciosa cuando dejaras de hacernos retardos con eso-

-El Tren se atraso así que no habrá problema con eso, vamos – Su Cara Reflejaba una Gran Sonrisa de cinismo y satisfacción

Regresando a Inglaterra exactamente la mansión a las afueras de Manchester

La Hellsing Menor reposaba en su cama y su mente no estaba precisamente en paz ;

Era exactamente un 27 de Febrero 13 años atrás la mansión parecía algo movida activa pero a la vez tranquila en la cara de los sirvientes allí presentes parecía haber alegría y a la vez paz desde la llegada de la nueva inquilina todo parecía igual con una felicidad y paz fuera de lo ordinario en cada rincón se respiraba eso incluso en el despacho de la dueña del lugar un color rosa pálido lo adornaba desde hace un año atrás. En el salón entro la vampiresa rubia que ahora lucia un cabello más largo a el habitual el cual cuidaba con un simple broche dorado en sus brazos llevaba a la culpable de tanta serenidad y calma era una pequeña y pálida bebe de recientemente cumplido año de edad sonreía sincera a cuanta persona se cruzara en su vista celeste tenue pidió ser bajada con movimientos bruscos que con pasos torpes pretendía alcanzar a una rubia con mirada severamente similar a la suya -Eso es Preciosa- se acomodo en cuclillas la Hellsing que miraba con ternura a su hija dar sus torpes pasos –Ma…ma- Pronunciaba fuerte mientras con sus manos buscaba alcanzarla acto seguido fue tomada en brazos por su madre que gustosa regreso la sonrisa dada a ella por su hija –Seras… Gracias por todo- dijo sin dejar de ver a la pequeña que jugaba con su corbata roja

-No fue nada amo- la pequeña alcanzo de las manos de será unos sombreros rosa de fiesta los cuales al instante noto la mayoría de los presentes portaban y claro noto la falta de color rosa en la rubia cabellera de su madre, y con una mirada y un par de movimientos de brazos y manos dio a entender su descontento

-Si Amelia ya esta- la Hellsing puso el sombrero en su cabeza pero, alguien mas no portaba el color pálido en su respectiva cabellera lo cual la pequeña noto con su desarrollada sensibilidad el inquilino ni siquiera estaba visible en la sala y la pequeña aun así lo miraba al instante exigió ser bajada …camino unos pasos hacia la pared frente a ella y extendió los brazos todo se silencio ante tan acto las rubias allí presentes miraban atentas sobre todo la madre , el Vampiro sirviente de la familia apareció de la pared ante las señales de su nueva ama a lo que ella con un simple seño fruncido hizo que él se inclinara y la levantara , esto para el vampiro no era muy agrabadable puesto que cualquier bebe de su edad incluso mayor lloraría y gritaría desesperado simplemente a el sentir su presencia a metros de el pero ella incluso le exigía sus atenciones –sus deseos son mis ordenes amo – le dijo a lo que Amelia contesto levantando un rosado sombrero, la Hellsing mayor pasaba de sorprendida a risas , el vampiro puso el sombrero en su cabeza sin siquiera hacer un mal gesto pero paso algo que no muchos esperaban –Pa….- dijo con simple naturalidad


End file.
